


Worth the Wait

by Anonymous



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Returning Home, Reunion Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roger comes back from tour late at night and you're glad that you chose to wait up for him.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader, Roger Taylor (Queen)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Never explicitly stated but the story from my eyes was supposed to be Roger in the 1980's.

You jumped to your feet as soon as you heard the faint slam of a car door, scurrying to the window and pulling back the curtain. It was impossible to contain the goofy smile that spread across your face when you peered out into the darkness to see a familiar blonde head making its way up the walkway to the door and you sprinted out of the room in a dash to greet him, trying not to trip over your own feet as you stomped down the stairs.

The door had hardly shut behind the drummer before you practically lunged at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and grinning impossibly wider when you heard his bags drop to the floor with a loud thud. You laughed into his neck when his arms slithered around your waist and slightly picked you up, twirling the both of you around in the small hallway. 

"Oh Rog," You sighed, pulling back to look at him and shifting your hands to cup his cheeks, "I've missed you so much."

"Likewise," He replied, smiling into the kiss when you pulled his face down to softly connect your lips. The embrace lasted longer than you expected, relaxing into his hold as his tongue slid past your lips despite your belief it was supposed to be a quick hello kiss. You quietly moaned against his lips when you felt his hands slide down to rest on the swell of your ass, cheeks heating up in embarrassment when you remember you were still standing in the entrance way. 

Both of you were a little breathless when Roger finally let you go, a shiver running down your spine when he nosed along your jaw to press light kisses against your heated skin. Your head instinctively tipped back, baring your throat to his mercy and letting your hands fall to rest on his shoulders.

"So how was America?" You calmly asked, trying to act as if his suggestive actions weren't affecting you in any way.

"Same as it always is," Roger quickly mumbled before pressing more kisses along your throat, clearly more interested in ravishing you instead of continuing the conversation. 

"You didn’t enjoy yourself there?” You continued, knowing your futile attempts at a normal conversation were driving him mad.

“I did,” He huffed against your skin before lifting his head to grin at you, using his increased grip on your backside to pull your body flush against his. “But talking to you over the phone isn’t the same as this.”

“I’d have to agree,” You replied, toying with his collar as your own lips curled into a smile. “I did learn to keep myself quite occupied while you were gone, though.”

Roger’s eyebrows raised at your innuendo and he gave your ass an unexpected squeeze as he thought about the double meaning of your statement. “Is that so? Maybe you’ll have to show me how.”

“You’re not too tired?” You smirked, pushing to see how far he’d really go with this. It was a fair question, however, the exhaustion of touring the world causing him to come home and sleep for days before you could really spend time with him again - not that you were complaining about his unusual and suggestive mood. 

“Slept on the plane...and now you’ve got me feeling all randy.”

“Oh that’s my fault, now, is it? I do believe you’re the one with your hands on my arse,” You joked in response, giggling when he moved one of his hands from your skin only to deliver a swift smack to the same spot. 

“Fine, I won’t touch,” Roger teased, removing his hands from you and taking a step back out of your reach. Your jaw fell open at his actions, feigning offense and trying to hide the arousal stirring between your legs at how quickly he had flipped the situation. You knew at this point he’d make you the one begging for it, but you weren’t about to give in that easily without a little fight. 

“That’s alright, I was just about to go to bed myself...better start unpacking Mister Rockstar.” 

You gave Roger no time to respond to your snarky comment that had no real intentions behind it, turning on your heel to go back up the stairs. You knew you had to look ridiculous sauntering up the flight of stairs dressed in a soft pair of pajama shorts and one of Roger’s faded button-ups that was held together by just a couple buttons in the middle, but the silence from the hallway told you that your boyfriend was enjoying the view anyways. The heavy thumps of his own footsteps travelling shortly behind you sent another shiver down your spine, trying to contain your excitement as you reentered your bedroom to stand in front of the vanity.

You pretended to pay no mind to Roger’s presence in the room as you leisurely unclasped the necklace that completed your mismatched outfit and had to hold down the instinctive smile that threatened to ruin your facade when your eyes caught his in the mirror. “You emptied your bags that quickly?” You jokingly asked, carefully setting down the jewelry and turning around to face him while crossing your arms. 

“Left ‘em in the hall, but I thought you were going to bed?” He shot back, stalking towards you. Your heart rate sped up when he stood inches from you, holding back an annoyed sigh when he walked past you to take off some of his own accessories. 

“I was,” You stated matter-of-factly, shuffling back over to the mattress and laying yourself down right in the middle. His movements stopped when you made quite a bit of noise pushing yourself up to sit against the headboard, but you still tried to act as if he wasn’t there and drew your knees up to spread your legs apart. You knew Roger was watching you through the mirror and cast your gaze out of the window as you brought one hand to lazily stroke over your clothed core, letting out a small sigh and running your free hand up your leg. 

You turned your head to look at Roger when he turned around, letting a smile tug at your lips at his quizzical expression. “Well I didn’t say I was going to sleep,” You answered with a shrug of your shoulders, hips shifting against the sheets when you pressed against your clit through the fabric. You held in a breath when Roger decided to join you on the mattress, sitting on the corner of the bed and intensely watching your hand as it slowly moved along your shorts. His breath hitched when you lifted your fingers to reveal the damp patch that had soaked through, eyes flicking up to meet yours as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. 

You held the eye contact as you unbent your legs to take your shorts off, winking as you threw them in his direction and pushing your knees back up to their original position. Your eyes widened when he picked up the soiled garment and a small whimper fell past your lips when he pushed the crotch up against his nose. 

“Better than the pair I kept in my suitcase,” Roger smirked, setting the garment back in his lap and running his thumbs over the worn fabric. 

“So that’s where my favorite pair of floral shorts went,” You muttered mainly to yourself but still tilting your head in his direction. “You’re such a perv.”

“Says the woman wearing _ my  _ old shirt to look fit.”

“Those are absolutely not comparable,” You defended, sitting up and holding back a laugh at the way your sleeve comically covered your hands as if to give some merit to his point. You sat up on your knees to shuffle towards him, straddling his lap with your thighs and internally swooning when his hands automatically settled on your hips. “Enough of all this back and forth, will you please just fuck me already?”

"I thought you’d never ask,” Roger grinned in response, sliding his hands up under the loose fabric of the shirt. “But you do look quite stunning in that button-up.”

“Want me to keep it on?” You innocently asked, settling your hands on his shoulders for the second time that night. 

“It _ is t _ empting...but I’d rather see your tits.”

You scoffed at his bold answer, rolling your eyes but moving to undo the buttons nonetheless. His approving hum at your lack of a bra when you successfully pushed the fabric from your shoulder to fall onto the floor renewed the stalled tingle lingering between your legs, quietly laughing when his hands impatiently slid up your torso to cup both of your breasts in his hands. Your fingers tangled in his choppy blonde locks when he leant forward to lick at your chest, a loud sigh from your mouth filling the room as you shifted in his lap. 

“God, I’ve missed this, baby,” Roger breathed against your skin, interrupting his own rambling with kisses and light nips to your breasts as his hands fell back to tighten on your hips. “I’ve missed you...shit.”

You moaned in agreement to his statements, fingers flexing against his scalp as he pulled back to harshly pinch at your hardening nipples. The pain didn’t last long, though, the reappearance of his mouth around the one of the sensitive nubs catching your attention and forcing you to rock your hips down against his. His own surprised moan against your skin at the slight pressure against the obvious bulge in his jeans made your head spin, letting your eyes slip shut as he kissed across your chest to focus on your other breast. 

“Rog,” You whined, rolling your hips again when he ignored your call to keep up his work. “Rog...please, I need you now.”

Roger seemed to hear your plea, pressing a few final kisses to your breasts before sitting back up and rubbing his thumbs reassuringly into your skin. “You’ve already got me, love,” He smugly replied, the ruthless smirk plastered on his lips only making you desire him more. 

“How cute, but let me be a little more specific,” You said back, lightly grinding against his lap and laughing to yourself at the quiet moan that fell past his lips, “I need to feel your cock deep inside of me as soon as possible.” 

“There it is,” He whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips before swiftly shifting your positions to make you lay back against the mattress. 

“As if I didn’t say that to you a million times over the phone,” You teased back, settling your hands to clasp over your stomach as you watched Roger stand up to hastily get undressed. He didn’t immediately respond, huffing a quick laugh as he eagerly pulled his shirt over his head before getting to work on his belt buckle. You couldn’t help but laugh when he plopped down onto the bed after getting fully naked, unashamedly shuffling to sit on his knees in front of your closed knees. 

“It’s different when I can actually do it, though,” He quietly answered to your previous statement, settling a hand gingerly on top of your knee. You let him knock your legs apart, a faint blush spreading across your cheeks when his eyes raked over your plain panties that were just as, if not more, soaked than your shorts had been. His warm touch burned into your skin as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of the undergarment, dragging the fabric down your legs at an agonizingly slow pace. His eyes almost comically widened as you kept your legs parted for him, the sight of him so enraptured by the sight of your damp core now exposed by the lack of fabric making your squirm against the sheets.

A high-pitched gasp escaped your throat when he used his pointer finger to glide between your folds, body tensing as he stared down at you with a wicked gaze. He repeated the action a few times before taking the coated finger into his mouth, noisily licking up your arousal and making your head spin. You used your foot to knock the back of his leg, urging him to lean forward and capture your lips in another heated kiss. You weakly moaned at the taste of yourself in his mouth, blindly reaching your hand over to the bedside table and opening the drawer to rummage through its contents. 

"Fuck," You muttered, sagging against the mattress in disappointment. "We don't have any condoms."

Roger paused in contemplation as he loomed above you, bringing one hand up to cup your cheek in his palm. You raised an eyebrow when he sneered down at you, trying not to react when his cock pressed against your stomach as he unintentionally shifted on top of you. "I could just pull out...or not."

"I see you didn't learn any more romantic talk while you were gone," You joked, laughing along with Roger as he rolled his eyes. "But I'm fine with either."

Roger gave you one last lingering kiss on the lips before pulling away, sitting back on his knees between your legs. Your own breathing hitched a little as you watched him bite his lip, his hand moving along his cock to spread around the precum that had dripped out giving him the first real contact of the night. He let out a soft moan when you sat up on your elbows to knock his hand out of the way, smirking as you copied his leisurely pace of pumping his cock. You couldn't deny the pleasure that coursed through you at getting to fist him in your palm, the heavy weight of his length in your hand something you'd almost forgotten how much you missed. 

You only let him enjoy the feel of your much softer hand that he had been missing for months for only a few seconds, laying back down with your own evil smile when you deemed his cock coated enough. You used the wetness on your fingers to stroke along one of your nipples, feeling accomplished at the harsh breath that came from Roger's throat at your actions as you continued to stare up at him with mock innocence in your eyes. 

Your teasing was promptly put to an end when Roger's hand bracketed your head, blocking your view of him lining up his cock with your entrance. You whimpered when he paid you back for the torment, hips tensing in an effort not to push down against him when the head of his cock tortuously slid between your slippery folds. 

"Rog, please," You moaned as he stared down at you, entrance fluttering each time he teasingly dragged his cock past it. "It's been too long...please, I really need you inside me."

Your eyes slipped shut when he finally gave in to your demand, back arching against the sheets as his cock stretched past your entrance. His other hand came up to grope at your chest while his head dipped down to kiss along your neck, the continuous contact disrupting any other thoughts in your mind. All you could think about was Roger - the pressure his cock made between your legs, the painfully pleasurable drag of his calloused hand along your chest, his warm breath fanning against your skin, and the overwhelming excitement of just being in his hold again. 

You brought a hand up to helplessly clutch at his hair as he started rolling his hips, eyes opening back up to stare at the ceiling while your jaw fell open in ecstasy. You wrapped your legs around his waist as his pace steadily sped up, desperate to have him as close as possible and letting short, breathless moans fall from your lips to echo around the room. Your mind was turning to nothing each time his skin met yours, holding tightly onto him as he lifted his head to gently kiss your cheeks. 

"Damn, I forgot how fucking tight your cunt is," Roger gasped out, hand tightening against your breast as his thrusts became harder. "I can't believe I went months without this."

You moaned as his filthy admission, pushing your hips down against him as your orgasm started to bubble up within you. Constant strings of curse words and moans amongst the lewd slapping of your bodies together filled the otherwise silent room and you were glad you hadn't opened the windows, although you were sure anyone walking by right now probably would've heard anyways. Your back shifted against the mattress with the force of his movements and you knew you were moments away from release, but the feel of his cock against your walls alone wouldn't get you there.

Almost as if on cue, Roger's hand slid down from your chest to press against your clit to make you tense against the sheets. Your hand instinctively tugged on his short blonde strands at the stimulation and you were about to apologize when his ragged moan vibrated against your skin. You pulled on his hair again and were rewarded with his thumb rubbing small circles against your nerves, eyes fluttering as your orgasm threatened to spill over. 

A certain thrust that prodded at your g-spot that had somehow synced up with a harsh press against your clit sent you over the edge, twitching against the bed as the numbing pleasure took over your body. You moaned in unison with Roger as you rhythmically clenched around him, head reeling as he continued to pound into your sensitive core. 

It didn't feel long before Roger's hips stuttered as he finished inside you, the warm spurts of cum painting your walls making you arch against the mattress one final time. You let your legs fall from around his waist as his hips slowed to a stop, weakly smiling at him when he lifted his head to flash his own dopey grin at you. You sighed when he pulled out, taking in a deep breath as he shifted to lay down next to you on his side. You grimaced at his hot breath tickling your chest as he curled up next to you but couldn't help the smile that continued to take over your features as he draped an arm over your stomach. The pair of you sat in silence as Roger caught his breath and you decided to rest your own arm over his shoulders to run his now sweat-drenched locks between your fingers. 

"Now I'll have to change the sheets," You sighed, remembering the cum trickling down your legs.

"I can do it," Roger mumbled into your skin but clearly making no attempt to get up anytime soon.

"Oh really? You haven't forgotten how to make a bed after months of having it done for you?" You teased, giggling when he playfully punched your side.

"I just need to find the energy to do it."

You hummed at his statement, looking down to find his eyes were already shut tight. You knew the sheets had no chance of getting changed tonight, shaking your head as Roger's breathing evened out into shallow sighs - a telltale sign he had already fallen asleep.

You carefully slipped from his grip to go and clean yourself up, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek as he shifted to the new absence of your body against his and whispering as you tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Welcome home, Roger."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please let me know 🙂


End file.
